How Hate Turned Into love
by Flybaby014563
Summary: This is the diary of Tomoe's little sister Nicole. Disclaimer: Nicole is not really Tomoe's sister. She is not in any way related to Tomoe!
1. How Hate Turned Into Love

How Hate Turned Into Love  
  
Dairy of Tomoe's sister Nicole  
  
April 2nd, 1867  
  
Dear Diary, Father told me the man named Kenshin was coming to our house today. I was scared and terrified. Kenshin Himura is a well-known assassin in Kyoto. Tomoe has told me not to worry, but why then I remember that we shouldn't fear this assassin because our whole family is made of trained swordsmen. But having an assassin in the house will be different. I only hope the best for our family. 


	2. April 3rd

April 3rd, 1867  
  
Dear Diary, Kenshin has still not come. I am starting not to worry so much. But then I wonder if he is already dead. But then again I heard that his man is fast as lighting so no one can kill him. Everything thinks is because of the snow. 


	3. April 4th

April 4th, 1867  
  
Dear Diary, Kenshin is now living in our house. I found him with Tomoe in the shed last night. Tomoe was healing his wound. There is blood everywhere. There was a slaughter last night. Now I understand why father wants to train Kenshin. So he can protect us. I don't know why though. I could do that with my own life. But father thinks I'm just too weak. I must get stronger! 


	4. April 5th

April 5th, 1867  
  
Dear Diary, Once again there has been another slaughter. I'm afraid that something bad is going to happen. I know that bad things happen, but this could be worse. I think Tomoe is in love with Kenshin. But then again, maybe she isn't. Her fiancé is gone and she promised she wouldn't love anyone again. 


	5. April 12th

April 12th, 1867  
  
Dear Diary, Nothing has been happening lately. All these slaughters are starting to bore me. There is nothing to do with all this snow on the ground. Father has brought more swordsmen in. But he doesn't plan to replace anyone. He loves Kenshin so much he acts as if he is his son. He spends more time with Kenshin than he does with anyone else. But I do not care. I just want to train more. 


	6. April 13th

April 13th, 1867  
  
The snow is starting to melt, but it is still very cold outside. But I'm getting the feeling that spring could be coming early. But that doesn't seem like any surprise with me. I talked to Kenshin today. He told me that his name was once Shinta before he became an assassin. After he walked I thought for a while. I think he should have kept his first name. It sounds better. 


	7. April 14th

April 14th, 1867  
  
More and more slaughters. Tomoe told me that about thirteen men lost their lives last night in an all out attack. Luckily Kenshin only got a scratch. That does not surprise me the least bit. But I think I'm beginning to like him more and more. But I don't think he likes me that much because he spends too much time with Tomoe. I know he loves her I just know it! 


	8. April 16th

April 16th, 1867  
  
I'm getting the feeling that the Meiji Era is going to be coming to a close soon. Too many people have died this month. Why not just end the war now? Things would be a whole lot better. But no one would listen to a stubborn girl like me. 


	9. April 26th

April 26th, 1867  
  
Father and Kenshin have gone off again and so has my little brother. Why has brother gone with them? He's going to end up getting killed one of these days. He says that all he wants to do is protect father and our shrine. I think my little brother is more stubborn than me sometimes. But then again, I did promise to give my life to this shrine, but only when the time comes. Tomoe has gone off somewhere. She said that she was going to the village but I think she's trying to follow Kenshin. I've never seen her like a man so much. Especially this man. 


	10. April 28th

April 28th, 1867  
  
Maybe it is a bad thing that I stick my nose into people's business too much. I just found out this morning that Tomoe is going to be Kenshin's sheath. She's going to die for him I just known it. I better watch over for her. Something bad is going to happen. I know it.  
  
April 30th, 1867  
  
Dear Diary, I heard something bad today. Some samurai has been on the hunt for Kenshin. I am starting to fear for his life but more for Tomoe's. What if she dies? I would have to take the family honor and I know I cannot do that. I am too much of a stubborn fool to do anything right. 


	11. May 1st

May 1st, 1867  
  
Dear Diary, After lunch Tomoe came into my room to talk to me. She told me that if she died that I would have to uphold the family honor. I told her it was too foolish to give me such a job and she thought I was acting like a fool. "Upholding the family honor is a tradition in this shrine. Please do this,"she said. I then sighed and agreed with her. I just hope that nothing happens to her. At least not now. She has done so many good things in these times of fear. 


	12. May 2nd

May 2nd, 1867  
  
Dear Diary, So much as happened. Where do I start? Oh god. Tomoe is dead! My own sister is dead. How could she do this to me? My own sister is gone! I thought she was stronger. But she acted like a fool and saved Kenshin's life. How could she do this? There has been so much grieving at the shrine. There will be a burial in about a week. I don't want to cry, but I feel like I have to. My sister was the only one who cared about me, even more than my father. And now that she is gone no one will care about me. I should just run away and just become a wanderer.like Kenshin. 


	13. May 4th

May 4th, 1867  
  
Dear Diary, Kenshin is leaving tomorrow. He told me this morning. I wanted to kill him for what he did but I knew I just couldn't. I knew that killing him would not stop anything. What has happen as happened and I can't do anything to stop it. I just wish these things wouldn't have happened, but they did. I asked Kenshin if he loved Tomoe and he told me that he did and that he was the one who killed Tomoe's fiancé. I didn't do anything though. I couldn't. I was too scared. 


	14. May 5th

May 5th, 1867  
  
Dear Diary, Kenshin came to see me today. And guess what? He kissed me. Well, not on the lips, but on the cheeks. He told me that since I was Tomoe's sister that he saw more of her in me than anyone else. I wanted to tell him to stop and come back. He is going to die out there for sure. That is, unless he takes a different form and name, which I know is not going to happen. But now Kenshin is gone. I really do wish he was back. Even though he was an assassin, he brought a kind of joy to this family, and to Tomoe, even though she is dead now. I am really going to miss him. And I only hope the best for him. I do love him. I do! He will probably be the only man I have ever loved. But now my kiss is fading because he is gone. I just hope one day that Kenshin comes back. I want to tell him one day how much I love him and how much he meant to me. Oh my Kenshin. 


	15. May 6th

May 6th, 1867  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Everything is quiet now since Kenshin is gone. All I can think about is him. Oh my Kenshin! How much I morn for you and how much I want to love you! Why did you have to leave me? When you will come back? Will I be dead when I come back? And with that, I have nothing more to right. That is only because I can talk about my sorrow now because my sister is dead, my brother is a trained assassin and the only man I have ever loved is gone. But these last days showed me how hate turned into love. And that is all I can say. 


End file.
